Prince James
Prince James is the tritagonist of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. He is the twin brother of Princess Amber, the older brother of Sofia and the Prince of Enchancia. Background Physical Appearance James is a young boy who, like Amber, has fair skin, blond hair, and amber brown eyes. His promenient outfit is a white vest with a green tie and jacket, brown pants, white stockings, and black lassless shoes. Personality and Traits Unlike Amber, James isn't vain at all and is very helpful to Sofia. However, like Amber, James is very easy-going and exhibits behavior that isn't normally seen in Royalty. His relationship with his twin sister is a classic case of sibling rivalry but a friendly one. He loves to tease Amber by rubbing it in when she's made a mistake and when she gets outshone, especially by Sofia, and loves pushing her buttons in a way that Amber doesn't find funny. However, he recognizes Amber's faults and doesn't like it when Amber pushes his buttons and gets annoyed by Amber's tendecy for dramatics and hysterics. all this is shown when he gets into a fight with Amber when her poor flying makes them lose sight of the missing horses. At the Tri-Kingdom Picnic and the Enchanted Science Fair, James shows poor sportsmanship so bad that his younger sister and friends get so upset with him that they don't want to play with him anymore until Sofia sets him straight. When he was King For The Day, James showed a creative side but also a tendency to get carried away with his fun ideas in a way that can make a problem worse. His relationship with his parents is shown to be strong, warm, and caring to the point where he holds both in high esteem. His strongest bond is perhaps with his little sister Sofia. He respects Sofia for her obvious natural talent for physical activity. He deeply cares for Sofia as shown by his giving her the pet name "Sof." He is also shown to resent Sofia's secrecy as shown in "Ghostly Gala" when he tells her "Come on, Sof. You can tell me the truth." His fraternal care for her is so great that he's very protective of her as shown when he tells Amber "We can't leave Sofia in there alone." after Jasper took off into the Hanging Gardens with her and when he asked her "You ok, Sof." after being reunited with her. Role in the Series Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess When Miranda and Sofia arrived at the castle James accepted both into his life without any fuss. He was further elated when his father announced that Sofia would have a Royal Ball in honor of her Royal Debut. The next day at Royal Prep, Amber convinced James to give Sofia a ride on the Enchanted Swing Set. James did so and the swing ride sent Sofia sailing into the water fountain. James instantly realized that Amber tricked him into wrecking Sofia's chance to make a good first impression and felt guilty for humiliating Sofia escecially after Zandar let him have it. When they get home James told Amber off. For the next few days Sofia avoids James and the other kids and dedicated herself to her studies. James was able to see that she was struggling and wanted to help but she refused him everytime. On the day before her Royal Debut Ball, Sofia is having tea with her villager friends Ruby and Jade. Having had enough of Sofia avoidng him, James comes over and poured the tea for her to the delight of Ruby and Jade who swooned over him. Sofia asked him "What are you doing here?" in a way that revealed to James why she was avoiding him and he apologized to her and helped her prepare for her Ball. He also told her about Professor Popov's dance class, unaware that Amber was spying on them. At dance class, Sofia is sent bouncing around the class. When she gets back up and gives Amber a nasty glare James realizes what's going on. When they return to the coach, Amber claims she gave Sofia trick shoes by mistake and James sees through her lie. That night, James confronts Amber telling her he knows she gave Sofia the trick shoes on purpose because she's jealous that eveyone likes Sofia more than her and tells her that he likes Sofia more than her because of what she did too and storms out. Later, he becomes one of the many victims of the sleeping spell that taught Sofia not to mess with magic. When he woke back up, he was surprised but happy to see that his sisters had reconciled. Songs Sung by James Season One *Goldenwing Circus *Count On Baileywick *Picnic of the Year *The Simple Life *Wassailia *Peace and Joy Season Two *Two by Two *Me and My Mom *Friendship is the Formula *Be Your Own King *Never Forget The Sorcerer's Secret *Play With Us Gallery Trivia *James is younger than Amber by seven minutes. *James is going to be the next King of Enchancia. *James enjoys cookies - they are the only things that brought him to the tea that the girls were having, and he ate all of the swan cookies that Amber and Sofia had planned for the tea party. In general, he likes eating. *He loves chocolate cake, as revealed in "Two Princesses and a Baby". Amber also revealed that he picks chocolate cake every year for their birthday. *He gets more cake on his face than in his mouth, as revealed by Amber. *James has an obsession with cannons because, as revealed in "Sidekick Clio", he loves making things explode. *James experienced his first transformation when Cedric accidentally turned him into a toddler in "Two Princesses and a Baby", but had no memory of the experience. *Amber and James used to have water fights when they were little. *He and Amber have a "royal twin song." *He dislikes peas, as revealed when Sofia tried to feed him some. *As revealed in "King for a Day", James is very good at gymnastics. *Both his pets, Rex and Freedo, are known to cause trouble while creating problems for James. *For the first season he was voiced by Zach Callison, but he is replaced by Broadway Star Tyler Merna due to Callison working on the Cartoon Network show Steven Universe. Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Athletes Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Infants Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Toddlers Category:Nephews Category:Protagonists Category:Students